There's Always Something
by Fiction95
Summary: "Something. Everyone has something that will take them up to that edge." Mr Schuester's words rang clear in the heads of the Glee kids. This story is a series of one-shots that explore what will take each of those Glee kids up to their edge, and how they will choose to end their lives because of it. Depictions of suicide. Most of the Glee kids from season 3.
1. Rachel

**Rachel**

Rachel Barbra Berry had everything.

The voice, the ambition, the man.

Her future looked as bright as the stars in her eyes. She was going to go to New York, study at NYADA with the great Carmen Tibideaux and marry the love of her life, Finn Hudson. This girl's life had been planned out to the finest detail. She was named after Barbra Streisand, for God's sake. Rachel was born to be a star.

So when she choked at her NYADA audition, everyone was truly shocked. Rachel more than ever. Don't Rain on my Parade was Rachel's go to song; how could she forget the words? She wasn't even nervous going into this audition.

No matter how many times Kurt and Finn tried to reassure her that she could try to convince Carmen to give her another chance, the brunette just didn't believe it. It felt as if her life was over. That was the moment she decided that it was.

"So, I've gotta help Puck study for Geography tonight. Do you think you're going to be fine?" Finn and Rachel were walking to the front of the school. She looked up at him. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face. Oh, how she was going to miss that smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just going to take a long bath and then read a book or something." Rachel smiled up at Finn, trying to reassure him. Finn seemed to buy it as he started complaining about Puck's Geography lesson that night and how he wasn't even sure the man was going to learn anything from them.

Rachel laughed softly at Finn's words, wishing him good luck. She leaned in and kissed him softly, deciding to intensify the kiss. Their lips moved as one as Rachel passionately made out with Finn, a tear slipping down her cheek when the thought of never being able to do this again crosses her mind.

Rachel pulls away immediately before she loses the nerve to go through with her plan, wiping the tear away before Finn could see. Finn smiled down at her. "What was that for?"

"Just because I want to. I love you, Finn." Rachel leaned in and hugged Finn tightly, before turning around and walking to her car.

Finn stood there with a confused expression on his face as he watched her walk away. "I love you too, Rach."

* * *

Rachel was sat on her bed. Her dads went out to some work function of LeRoy's, so she had the house to herself for the night. The brunette decided to go take a shower; afterwards she stood in her towel, brushing out her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, tears starting to well in her eyes. Quickly blinking them away, Rachel went back to brushing out her hair.

Within an hour and a half, Rachel was dressed in her most beautiful dress; hair and makeup done perfectly. Her dress was light pink and sat tight on her body, a few gems decorating the neckline. The brunette had always said that if she had to die young, she'd want to die beautiful.

This was it. Rachel made her way downstairs to her fathers' bathroom, rummaging around in their medicine cabinet. After about thirty seconds she pulled out an orange container, making her way back upstairs as she clutched it tightly in her hand.

The brunette sat down on her bed again, staring at the container in her hand. Again she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes, but to keep her makeup from being ruined, she blinked them away. Opening the container, Rachel emptied some of its contents into her hand, counting as she goes. One, two, three, four, five…

The total was eighteen. One pill for every year she had been on this earth. After swallowing them one for one, Rachel made her way to the top of her bed, lying down as she waited for death to overtake her.

* * *

"LeRoy, I was not flirting with the waiter."

"It sure looked like it."

"I was just being nice. Nice is not flirting."

"Not the way you do it, Hiram. Rachel, we're home." LeRoy opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "If you're not happy with our marriage, just tell me."

"LeRoy, you're being overdramatic." Hiram made his way upstairs to Rachel's room.

A minute later, LeRoy heard a shriek come from upstairs. "Oh yes, I am the overdramatic one."

"LeRoy, get up here!"

This sparked some worry into LeRoy Berry and he quickly made his way up to his daughter's room. What LeRoy saw the minute he entered the room, would haunt him forever.

His husband leaned over his daughter, tears streaming from the man's face. His daughter, pale and seemingly lifeless on the bed. Next to her on the bedside table was an empty container of pills. Hiram looked up at LeRoy and said the two words that killed him.

"She's dead."


	2. Finn

**Finn**

'Your dad died saving someone's life. He's a military hero.' This is what Finn Hudson believed about his father all his life. He worshipped his father; the man who died in the best way possible. A hero.

Unfortunately that was not the truth. He was dishonourably discharged from the military, got involved in drugs and eventually died from an overdose. This shocked Finn to his very core.

Luckily Finn had Rachel to help him through it. She made him believe that he was loved, but there was always that little bit of doubt within Finn. Even when his mother said that she loved him, he didn't fully believe her.

Finn may have been the quarterback of the football team and one of the coolest guys in school, but he never felt like it. He felt like a total loser at times. Santana's little quips didn't help either.

During Saturday Night Fever week, Finn realised how lost he actually was. He had no idea what to do with his life. Yes, Mr Schuester, Miss Pillsbury and Rachel tried to help him, but he already felt too lost to be saved. Mr Schuester talking to him didn't help either.

" _What was I supposed to say man? Sorry I'd rather puke than spend a minute in any of those places? Right in front of Rachel with a big smile on her face; all proud of herself?"_

" _She just wants what's best for you."_

" _Yeah, she does, until she realises her fiancé is a total loser."_

" _Is that what you're scared of?"_

" _It's the truth. Doesn't anybody understand that maybe the reason I don't know what to do with my life is because I'm not qualified to do anything?"_

After watching Saturday Night Fever like Mr Schu said, Finn felt a new sort of confidence in him. He was going to be like Tony Manero and follow his dream. Applying to The Actor's Studio made Finn feel like a new man. He was happy and looking forward to marrying Rachel and moving to New York. Until that letter came.

"I didn't get in." Finn stared at the letter in his hand, refusing to meet his fiancée and step-brother's gaze. He felt like a failure all over again. The previous day, he was graduating high school in his red cap and gown, feeling on top of the world, and after that everything went to shit.

So when Finn made Rachel get on that train to New York and not defer her NYADA acceptance for a year, he not only did it to make her happy, but so that she can move on with her life. Without him. He was a loser, and losers don't have an actual place on earth.

Making his way from the train station back to McKinley High School felt like the shortest distance ever. Finn knew what he was about to do. Why he chose his old high school though, was a mystery. It just felt so right.

Finn walked into the school. Luckily the cleaners were still there. He made his way to the roof of the building and then just stood there at the edge, looking down. A car or two would pass by, but it wasn't really busy. Finn then moved over to the other side of the roof that looked over the back of the school. He looked at the football field, smiling softly as he remembered his glory days on that field. With that, Finn Hudson stepped over the edge.

* * *

"Finn? Are you home?" Carole Hudson-Hummel walked through the front door of her house, looking for her son. She hadn't seen him since he was at the train station and he wasn't answering his phone. "He's not here, Burt."

"Calm down, Carole. I think he just needs some time to himself." Burt Hummel kissed his wife on her temple before making his way over to the couch to watch ESPN.

Carole nodded and went over to sit next to Burt, grabbing a magazine off the table. A few minutes later Kurt burst through the door, looking as pale as a ghost. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, son, you look like someone stole your Marc whatshisname jacket."

"Finn."

At Finn's name, Carole immediately got up and walked over to Kurt, Burt trailing behind her. "What about Finn?"

"Mr Schuester just called me…"

Carole felt like she was going to strangle Kurt if he didn't tell her where Finn was. When he did though, she immediately regretted wanting to know.

"He jumped from the school's roof. He's dead."


	3. Kurt

**Kurt**

Dark hair. Hazel eyes. Beautiful lips that he just wants to kiss all day. Yes, Kurt Hummel has found the love of his life in Blaine Anderson. Blaine was sweet and caring and oh so handsome; he spent all day running through Kurt's mind. Which is why Kurt was shocked when Blaine cheated on him.

Kurt had barely been in New York for six months when he found out about Blaine and Eli, making him wonder where he went wrong to make Blaine stray.

They had been so incredibly happy before Kurt left Lima. Yes, they had their arguments, namely about Blaine texting Sebastian and Kurt texting Chandler, but they managed to sort those problems out. That made Kurt believe that they could get through everything together. Boy, was he wrong.

So Kurt did what he would usually do to get over a breakup, not like he had actually dated someone before Blaine. He mostly did what he saw on TV. Sat on the couch, eating ice cream and watching sappy romantic movies with Rachel, which only made him think more of Blaine.

After that Kurt tried throwing himself into his work, focusing one hundred percent on what he had to do that sometimes he didn't even have time to eat. Although when he ended up fainting one day, he realised that that wasn't the best idea either.

"Kurt! Look at this. Oh my God, I would look so gorgeous in this." Kurt looked over to where Rachel was standing with a green dress in her hand, looking at in the mirror. He really wasn't in the mood to be shopping, which was out of character for Kurt.

"Yeah Rach, it looks nice." Kurt went back to looking through the button up shirts in the men's section.

"Nice? Kurt, are you feeling okay?" Rachel went over to where Kurt was standing.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, because you're acting all moody and you just used the word nice, which I didn't even believe was in your vocabulary." Rachel was looking straight into his eyes at that moment.

"I'm just not in a shopping mood, okay."

Rachel practically gasped at that. She put her hand on Kurt's forehead. "You are definitely sick and it's making you delirious."

Kurt removed Rachel's hand from his forehead. "Rach, I'm fine. Just not in the mood for clothes when I spend all day working with fashion."

"Kurt, is this about Blaine? Come on, you need to get over him."

"Oh yeah? Are you over Finn yet?" Kurt's tone was very snappy when he asked Rachel that. So much so that she looked shocked.

"You know that's different. I love Fi…"

"And you don't think I love Blaine? Do you think you're the only person on this earth capable of loving?" Kurt didn't mean to get angry at Rachel, but she always had to be the only one with a problem.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kurt."

"You never do. You kissed Brody and that's why you and Finn broke up. You cheated on him. Blaine cheated on me. You have no idea how this feels. So I suggest you leave me alone, please." With that, Kurt stormed out of the shop, making a detour to the park instead of going back to the apartment.

Kurt spent at least an hour or so sitting on the park bench, just trying to get his mind right. Of course, that only led him to start thinking more.

He left Blaine behind in Lima with the promise of Skyping and texting him every day.

He didn't come through on that commitment, because he was so busy with .

He was the one who pushed Blaine away.

HE is the reason Blaine cheated on him.

And now, HE couldn't fix it even if he tried, because when Blaine tried to call him to explain, HE didn't pick up the phone.

Kurt took out his phone from his pocket, going through the call log. When he and Blaine broke up, Blaine tried calling him eleven times. He didn't pick up once. Kurt decided to dial Blaine's number, just to see if he would pick up.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Voicemail. Great.

"H-Hey Blaine, it's Kurt." His voice was shaking a little. "Listen, I'm sorry about everything. I realised that I kind of played a part in you cheating on me. I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone, but I was thinking maybe we can talk it out. Doesn't seem like you want to anymore though. I understand if you're mad at me." Kurt sighed softly, feeling hopeless as a thought crossed his mind. "Blaine, I want you to be happy, okay. I don't think you're going to find it with me." Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes, a few of them starting to fall. He tried his best not to let Blaine hear that he was crying, if he ever listened to this. "I love you, Blaine. Have a good life. Goodbye." Kurt pressed end call and stood up from the bench, starting to walk as he cried freely now.

After a while, or what felt like a while, of walking, Kurt came to his destination. The Brooklyn Bridge. Kurt made his way to the railing and looked over the water, sighing deeply. Before he knew it, he was over the railing, holding on to it behind him. Then he let go.

* * *

Blaine walked into Tina's room, the Asian girl trailing behind him. They had just come from Glee and were looking forward to spending the night eating junk food and watching movies. "So, what movies are we watching, Ting Ting?"

"Well, Blainey Days, I got Titanic and Grease and Footloose and…" Blaine zoned out when he took out his phone and saw a missed call from Kurt. "Blaine, are you listening?"

"Kurt called me."

Tina's eyes grew wide. "What? When?"

"About an hour ago. He left a voicemail."

"Listen to it!"

Blaine started to play the voicemail.

" _H-Hey Blaine, it's Kurt. Listen, I'm sorry about everything. I realised that I kind of played a part in you cheating on me. I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone, but I was thinking maybe we can talk it out. Doesn't seem like you want to anymore though. I understand if you're mad at me. Blaine, I want you to be happy, okay. I don't think you're going to find it with me. I love you, Blaine. Have a good life. Goodbye."_

An uncomfortable feeling settled in Blaine's stomach. Something wasn't right in Kurt's voice and the whole message. The look on Tina's face said that she thought the same. Blaine immediately called Kurt.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Voicemail.

"Hey, Kurt. I got your message. Please call me back when you get this." Blaine pressed end and looked over at Tina. "He's fine, I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure, Blaine? I mean, he sounded kind o…" Blaine's phone ringing cut her off. He answered his phone.

"Kurt?... Oh, hi Rachel… Wait, Rachel, calm down… What about Kurt?... Oh my God." Blaine eyes grew wide, all light that used to be there now gone as the phone slipped from his hand. His face was pale.

"Blaine? What happened?"

What he said next, would cause the Asian girl to start sobbing uncontrollably and him to break down.

"Kurt killed himself."


End file.
